fulfilled needs
by constant nothing
Summary: It didn't matter if the world ended right then and there, as long as Commander Ikari got those large, milky tits, that hot pussy, those long, creamy legs, that plump ass, that skilled tongue and everything that Ritsuko's body had to offer him, he was content. MATURE


As Ikari Gendo entered his dimly lit office, he sensed another presence in the room that was completely off limits to anyone but him. Nobody else in NERV had access to his office.

"Commander Ikari." A feminine voice was heard.

"Ritsuko. What are you doing in here?" As Commander Ikari approached his large desk, he noticed that Ritsuko was sitting on it with her long legs crossed.

"…I missed you, Commander." She admitted.

"I'm busy, Ritsuko, now get out." The commander calmly stated. Ritsuko slowly, but sensually uncrossed her legs and got off the desk. But instead of walking away, she slowly bent over the desk. She slipped off her lab coat and her pencil skirt rode up a bit, showing more pantyhose covered skin.

"Commander, I know you can't resist. It's been quite a while. Take me, Commander, make me feel warm, make me feel good, Commander Ikari."

"Ritsuko. I said get out, I'm busy." The commander stated again. Ritsuko smirked and started to sway her hips while remaining bent over the desk. She then took her own hand and started to hitch her skirt even higher, showing the commander that she was wearing thigh high stockings attached to something instead of plain tights. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" Commander Ikari stood behind Ritsuko's bent over form and started to caress her thighs through the thigh highs that adorned her creamy skin. He just couldn't resist. He was a man afterall, and he had his needs and his needs needed to be fulfilled. He slipped off his white gloves and put them in one of his desk drawers.

"I knew you would give in, Commander, now make me feel good, make me scream your name, Gendo-sama." Ritsuko purred as the commander began to zip off her restricting skirt. As the skirt pooled around her high heeled feet, the commander began to feel his pants tighten a little at the sight of Ritsuko's rather large, plump ass cheeks in a revealing black lace thong and a matching lacy black garter that attached to her sexy thigh highs. The commander's rough hands immediately shot out to squeeze her ass cheeks, roughly massaging the cheeks, earning throaty moans from the blonde. He then unattached the garter to the thigh highs, and continued his ministrations.

"You still shouldn't trespass into places like this, Ritsuko. I will have to punish you." Commander Ikari said in a serious tone. He ripped off Ritsuko's garter and thong, discarding the lacy material on the floor.

"Commander, you just ripped m-"

"Be quiet. You will now serve your punishment." Commander Ikari warned as Ritsuko smirked, still bent over the hard desk and awaiting her punishment. The commander brought his calloused hand over Ritusko's awaiting, plump ass cheek and smacked it with great force. As he began to smack her ass a few more times, the cheeks began to turn red and Ritsuko began to squirm.

"Commander Ikari, please be more gentle." Ritsuko moaned as another hard smack was placed upon her sore ass.

"Be quiet and endure your punishment." The commander smacked the plump red cheeks one more time before stopping to admire his masterpiece. He then stripped himself of all of his clothing, revealing the cock that Ritsuko adored. Commander Ikari grabbed Ritsuko's creamy hips and positioned his throbbing cock at Ritsuko's opening from behind her, as she was still bent over, and roughly thrust in, resulting in loud moans from the blonde bombshell. He grunted as she moaned from the rough intrusion. The commander would pull out only to thrust in with even more force, repeating the pattern many, many times.

"Comma-and-der!" Ritsuko screamed over and over as the commander roughly thrust into her.

"Be quiet." He said as he kept thrusting in and out, in and out and in and out… As Ritsuko came from the rough fucking, Commander kept thrusting in and out, at the same rough pace.

His grip on Ritsuko's hips tightened when he finally came, the commander then let out a grunt as he shot his warm seed inside of Ritsuko. "That was great, Commander." Ritsuko panted as she felt the warm cum sliding down her legs, over her stockings. She finally got out of her position of being bent over Commander Ikari's desk and reached for her ripped panties that the commander had discarded on the floor when the commander grabbed her forearm and pushed her against the table.

"We're not done yet, Ritsuko. You were right, it has been a while." The commander said as Ritsuko smirked. She sat on the desk as the commander trapped her there by standing in front of her and placing his hands on her outer thighs, stroking the silk-like skin, some of it bare and some of it covered by her naughty pantyhose. He watched behind his glasses as Ritsuko began to unzip her purple shirt, slowly revealing more and more creamy skin. She then completely unzipped it and threw it on the floor, giving him the luscious view of her large and creamy double d breasts encased in a lacy black bra. As one strap fell over her shoulder, the commander grabbed her breasts and started to roughly squeeze them through the lacy material. He began to massage them roughly, making both of the black straps fall off.

"I know you love my assets, Commander Ikari. My ass, my tits, my pussy; my body is all yours, Commander." Ritsuko assured him as she reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, sensually letting it slip off her chest. Commander Ikari grabbed the double d's and squeezed them roughly, watching Ritsuko's breast flesh spill out of his hands because they were so large and plump. As she moaned, the commander began to spank her tits with his rough hands.

"Your punishment is still not over, Ritsuko." He said as he began to leave red handprints on her creamy breasts. The commander then opened his drawer and took something out. Ritsuko slyly smiled as the commander clipped one end a chain to one of her nipples. She let out a loud hiss of pain as he did so. He then clipped her other nipple, leaving the chain dangling between her breasts.

"I love tit torture, Commander Ikari." Ritsuko moaned as the commander lightly pulled on the chain, enhancing the pain on her swollen nubs. Commander Ikari then continued roughly massaging Ritsuko's plump double d's as she moaned from both pain and pleasure. The commander would pull on the chain, causing Ritsuko to hiss and moan as her nipples were being pulled to the extreme.

After Ritsuko's painful breast massage and torture, Commander Ikari removed the chain and freed her nipples from the restraining material. He then pinched Ritsuko's nipples with a lot of force, earning a scream from the blonde. "Did you take the dose you were recommended?" The commander asked.

"The lactation pills? Yes, Commander, and my tits should be able to lactate today if well sucked. Though I'm not sure there will be very much, as this is my first time lactating." Ritsuko replied. On one of their previous encounters, the commander had told her to lactate for him so he could suck her plump tits like a newborn and be nourished with breast milk.

"Well done." Commander Ikari said as wrapped his arms around Ritsuko's back. He took off his glasses and slipped them into one of the drawers of his desk and leaned down to enclose his mouth around one of Ritsuko's hard nipples. As he sucked, he quickly turned Ritsuko and laid her on his desk, with him on top of her curvy body and his mouth sucking hungrily on her nipple. Commander Ikari roughly sucked on the nipple, awaiting Ritsuko's breast milk. He took in the areola as well and while he sucked on the right nipple, his right hand kept pinching Ritsuko's left nipple. After a while of sucking, pinching and burying his bearded face into Ritsuko's breasts' valley, his mouth felt a stream of warm fluid. He sucked harder and harder, as Ritsuko moaned louder, he was granted with more breast milk. Commander Ikari greedily sucked both of her nipples, squeezing them to aid in the process. Since it was Ritsuko's first lactation and it was not natural, there wasn't very much milk for Commander Ikari, but still enough to taste how delicate and delectable the fresh liquid was.

"How was that, Commander? I liked how you sucked my tits like a newborn, makes me want a baby myself."

"Keep taking those pills, Ritsuko." The commander replied as he then straddled Ritsuko's midsection, placing his cock in the valley of her breasts. He then grabbed the large mounds and pushed them against his once-again pulsing cock. As Ritsuko's large tits buried his cock, he began to thrust, grunting in the process. Ritsuko held her breasts tight in place while he would pinch her nipples, pulling them towards the ceiling as he thrust in and out of the valley of her breasts. Ritsuko knew that Commander Ikari liked tit fucks with her double d's. Ritsuko was damn proud of her double d's and plump ass. The commander then spilled his sticky semen on her breasts. The commander got up off of Ritsuko as Ritsuko got up from her laying position. He sat back on the desk as Ritsuko decided that it was her turn to play with his body. He watched as Ritsuko wiped his creamy cum off of her breasts and brought her nimble fingers to her mouth as she licked the white substance off of her fingers. She repeated the action until her breasts were clean of cum. Ritsuko then pushed Commander Ikari down so he laid down on his desk. She straddled his thighs and then lowered her mouth onto the tip of his cock. The commander watched as the blonde engulfed his cock into her wet mouth. Ritsuko licked the slit, earning a groan from the older man. She then proceeded to pick up her pace, bobbing her head up and down Commander Ikari's cock, having it hit the back of her throat each time. As Ritsuko kept bobbing, she also let her fingers play with the commander's testicles, making the commander groan even louder. He then shot another load into her mouth, watching the blonde swallow his whole load.

"I don't like to be the submissive one very much, Commander Ikari." Ritsuko stated as she sat on top of Commader Ikari's cock, inserting his cock into her hot pussy and eventually riding his cock up and down. As Ritsuko rode the commander's cock, he grabbed onto her bouncing breasts, which would bounce each time she slammed back down on his cock. Commander Ikari grabbed her nipples and kept them in place as Ritsuko rode him up and down. She screamed an exotic mix of pain and pleasure as the commander pinched her nipples. She thought that they had gone through enough torture already, though she was quite the masochist when it came to her large breasts. Both the commander and Ritsuko came at the same time; the commander shot his warm seed into Ritsuko's pussy again as Ritsuko collapsed onto Commander Ikari's chest. They both panted, trying to catch their breaths.

Ritsuko then got off of Commander Ikari and the rather durable desk and reached for her long discarded lab coat. She took a cigarette out of the pocket and lit it with the lighter she also kept in the pocket. As Ritsuko took a drag of her cigarette, she noticed that Commander Ikari was still undressed and he was now sitting in his chair. She smirked and blew out the smoke and seductively climbed into the commander's lap, letting his cock rub against her ass. Both of them were completely tired out from their activities. But that didn't stop Commander Ikari from leaning down to capture one of Ritsuko's nipples in his mouth again to try to get another taste of her delicious lactation. As the commander sucked kept sucking roughly, one of his hands found her pussy again, and began to stroke the sore flesh. His other hand caressed her outer thigh, half of it still adorned in tight pantyhose. As Ritsuko kept smoking her cigarette and massaging Commander Ikari's scalp, Commander Ikari kept playing with her pussy and thigh while sucking her breasts dry.

Ritsuko took one last drag of her cigarette as Commander Ikari released her nipple with a pop. They looked each other in the eye as Ritsuko leaned in and kissed his lips gently. The commander slipped a finger into Ritsuko's sore pussy, surprising Ritsuko and allowing Commander Ikari to slip in his tongue.

As they continued their heated kiss, Ritsuko continued to massage the commander's scalp and the commander had three fingers in Ritsuko's pussy and his other hand was busy squeezing one of Ritsuko's ass cheeks again.

It didn't matter if the world ended right then and there, as long as Commander Ikari got those large, milky tits, that hot pussy, those long, creamy legs, that plump ass, that skilled tongue and everything that Ritsuko's body had to offer him, he was content.

As long as Ritsuko got Commander Ikari's experienced cock, she was content as well. Working at NERV and under Commander Ikari was a pleasure.


End file.
